


You Drive Me Crazy

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Sub!Locus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus wants to dominate you. You quickly change his mind, showing him how great he is submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

You walked over to the group of angry men, Felix repeatedly slamming the hilt of the sword on a rail. You knew if you got involved in whatever they were talking about you would punch one of them, so you decided to let them do whatever the fuck they were gonna do.

You watched them fuck around a bit from a distance, seeing Sharkface getting more and more aggressive with Felix. Locus of course broke up the fight, but that wasn’t without a dramatic exit from the room from all three of them. You turn to follow Locus into the communications room to see what he was up to. Hopefully something entertaining on this dull ship.

You listen from the doorway at first, hearing the Director’s voice and Locus asking to know more about the Meta. You decide to fuck with his call a bit to “spice up” his life. Since you were one of the only people that can repair the ship that the main three likes talking to, anytime you wanted to speak to one of them, as casually as possible you would simply break something nearby, ask for that person's assistance, and then go after the topic at hand. You decide to break up some of the telecommunicators between the Director and Locus for a safeguard in case just one isn’t enough.

As you hear Locus’ frustrated groans, you walk calmly into the room, asking him what the problem was.

“The damn telecommunicator’s signal is going weak. You know it isn’t supposed to do that.” He reports mechanically. “Fix it, (l/n). When I come back, it better be done.” Without further prompting, he left the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

Those thoughts of course being that you were now horny and frustrated. Locus knew what he was doing, too. He knew that you wanted him, and you knew that he wanted you too. He just wanted to be “professional” about his relationships with his coworkers. What an asshole.

You got to work slowly putting the connector cables back into the right slots, purposefully messing some up to frustrate Locus. You knew that if the job wasn’t done by the time he got back he would try and fix it himself. Which almost always failed. Which is why you stayed alive on this ship.

He walked back into the room as you just finished burying one of the cables underneath the rest, Locus demanding you to stand back up. You do so, looking him directly in the eyes through both of your helmets. You could feel the sexual tension as he walked past you to look at the cables, only to groan in frustration at the mess behind the console.

“You know you’re supposed to fix the problem, not make it worse, right?” Locus mocked. You smirked underneath your helmet, shrugging slightly. You hear him growl slightly, making you shiver.

“I dunno, Locus. You’re pretty damn hot when I do shit wrong.” You look him up and down. “You should get mad more often.” You could almost feel the heat of his blush at that comment, a slight pause in between your banter.

“Instead of doing shit wrong,” He said, getting closer with each word, his voice going into a deeper and quieter range. “Why didn’t you just tell me you want me to be sexual?”

At this point, your helmets were almost touching, and he quickly tears off both of your helmets, staring deep into your eyes, his pupils dilated. He hovers his lips over yours, parting them slightly. You instinctively push yourself forward, but as soon as you do he pulls away, letting out a low chuckle.

“Not now, Kitten. We have work to do.” At this, Locus snaps your helmet back on and calmly walks out of the room. You stand there shocked, turned on, and harboring a deep deep hatred for the man that was Locus.

You walk out of the room, spotting Felix standing right next to the door frame.

“Ohhhhh my god, (f/n). You’re in for a fun time. The last time Locus pined like this he caved after a few days of teasing and fucked so loud the whole ship could hear it. It wasn’t pleasant, but we’ll see how long he can hold back with you.” Felix rambled. _He really did like to hear himself talk_ , you note to yourself. You also note that he likes to butt his way into things that weren’t his business with no awkwardness about said topic.

“Felix, I barely know what you’re talking about. What happened the last time?” You ask, intrigued. Felix laughs, making you wonder even more.

“All I can say, dear (f/n), is that you are in for a real treat.” Felix McAsshole then promptly turned around, walking away proudly.

“Damn.” You mutter under your breath, walking back over to the circuits to properly fix them this time.

You spend a few minutes completely untangling the wires, finally connecting them to their correct slots. As soon as you do, you hear a voice behind you.

“Good job, baby.” You shiver involuntarily. “If you keep up the good work, you might get a prize earlier than expected.” You hear Locus’ voice disappear behind you, leading you to believe he was following you with his cloaking on. _Note to self, check surroundings before doing anything inappropriate or including Locus. Check more intensely for both at the same time._

You take a deep breath, walking towards the main control room. You had to talk to one of the people up there to discuss what night shifts you were taking. You reach the room, heading over to the supervisors. One of whom, was Felix. You sigh inwardly, knowing he would do something or other to help Locus.

“So, what time do I have to be up here and help pilot through empty space?” You ask the people at the console. One of them points to a schedule on the wall.

“The schedule was changed a bit, I think. I’m not sure if you’re on the night-list anymore, (l/n).” Felix makes a noise similar to a guffaw, probably grinning under his helmet. You head over to the schedule, seeing that you were taken completely off the list for a solid three weeks. You blush. You turn to leave to check if any other station needed help, hearing Felix doubled over laughing.

As you walk down staircase after staircase and scaffold after scaffold, you hear a voice.

“Hello, Darling.” Locus purrs. You look around the room, no one visible. You curse under your breath. “I hope you’ve seen the schedule upstairs. I took you off the list for quite a while.” Locus pauses to take a slow breath. “I’m betting you know why I did that.” You stand in the room in silence for a moment before Locus elaborated. “Tell me why I took you off the schedule, Kitten.” You swallow nervously.

“Be-because you wanted to tease me longer?” You ask quietly. Locus tsk-tsks quietly.

“Almost, Dear. Almost. Think harder.” You try and keep your cool, trying to convince yourself that you totally weren’t going to get jelly legs after hearing Locus call you those names.

“Because you want to fuck me, right?” You remark, gaining your confidence back. You can nearly hear Locus’ smirk in the silence.

“Oh yes, Darling. But I want to do much more than fuck you. I want to lavish your body, marking you up so everybody knows who you belong to. I want to make you beg for my cock. I want you to scream my name so loudly everyone on the ship complains about it. I want us to fuck in every room on this ship. I want you to _beg_ for me, Dear.” Locus concludes, convincing you that you could come from just his voice alone.

You attempt to block out his chuckling as you slowly make your way down to the lower part of the ship, telling yourself that if you work then you could get your mind off of what Locus had said. _Y’know, with how much you know Locus, he would probably do those things and more to you_. You remind yourself.

As you flit around from station to station of maintenance, they not only don’t need your help, but don’t even want it. You angrily walk back upstairs, determined to make Locus as flustered as he made you.

You walk through the corridors slowly, trying to think of a plan. You decide to go with the most helpful but annoying route, talking to Felix. You walk into the main control room, spotting Felix immediately.

“Felix, I need to talk to you.” You confide quickly.

“Oh, is it about Locus? Has he made you jelly-legged yet?” Felix mocked. You sigh, giving him a look he couldn’t see but could probably feel.

“Yeah, it’s about Locus. How do I get him to be submissive and needy?” You pause, waiting for Felix to answer. When he doesn’t, you continue. “He’s fucked with me, so I’m gonna fuck with him.” Felix gives a low whistle, obviously impressed with your tactics.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, Locus likes using pet names. If you turn that against him, you’ll have one part down. The rest is just using the right tone of voice.” Felix shrugs a bit, turning back to the ship’s main console.

“One more question, Felix.” You ask, walking towards him a bit. “How do you know so much about Locus?” Felix gives a sad chuckle.

“Being in the same vicinity as him for years on end has given me a frighteningly close look into his sexual life. Trust me, it’s not fun for me.” You laugh slightly, walking back out into the hallways. You decide to head to Sharkface’s room, deciding he’d know how to find Locus without having to know your motives.

“Heeeeeey, Sharkface!” You say cheerfully as he glares at you, his current project of fixing his helmet interrupted.

“What’da want, (l/n)? I’m kinda busy here.” He points out.

“I want you to find out where Locus is right now.”

“What, you can’t get up and do it yourself?” He remarks, annoyed. You sigh.

“Because, Sharkface, he has his cloaking on. He doesn’t want me to find him, so, I want to find him.”

“What’s in it for me?” You think for a moment, trying to think of the perfect thing he would want. You smile.

“I could give you an opportunity to punch Felix in the face, free of charge. No hard feelings afterwards. One hundred percent guarantee.” Sharkface gives you a quizzical look, but nods. He brings up a minimap of sorts, dots blipping in and out as the scanner revolves around.

“The darker dots are targets that are cloaked. Locus is the only one cloaked so there he is, (l/n). Go crazy.” You walk out of the room briskly, thanking Sharkface and devising yet another plan. You head towards Locus’ room.

You walk into his room slowly, making him aware of your presence but not enough to be wary of you. You walk up to him smoothly, taking off both your helmets in one swoop. He tried to take control of the situation by spinning you around towards the wall, but you simply put your arm in his way, leaning your head towards his ear.

“Not right now, little boy. You’re mine to play with, now.” You watch as Locus visibly gives up his power, his face softening. _Holy shit_ , you think, _he is way too fucking cute. What the hell._

You run your hands through his hair and down his face to his neck, which he eagerly exposed to you. You chuckle, kissing the skin lightly. He moans quietly, immediately trying to shut himself up with a hand over his mouth.

“No, babe. I wanna hear you.” You whisper between light kisses over his face and neck. Locus whines. You knee his crotch gently, earning more little moans.

“Please, just fuck me.” He whispers. His deep voice is now cracking, almost making him as sexual as when he was only using his deep voice. You’d have to thank Felix later.

“Not now, Locus.” You smile at his expression, which was one of pure need. You’d have to burn this into your memory for later. “We have a lot more to do before you’re ready.” And at that, you pull back fully, snapping on your helmet and leaving Locus a panting mess. He regains his voice.

“Fuck you, (f/n).” He mutters. You smile condescendingly at him.

“Isn’t that the point?” You say as you leave his room, ready to kill time and come up with more plans.

You walk around the ship with purpose, slowly running out of ideas to keep control of Locus. He seemed to enjoy both being in and out of power, making you wonder how he’s stayed together this long. _Maybe he’ll take control again?_ You wonder. It definitely wouldn’t be a bad thing if he did, either.

You decide to just go back to your room, since you didn’t have to work until Locus decided further. Maybe you should just submit to him so you don’t have to either be bored out of your mind or sexually frustrated all the time. _But then I would lose this metaphorical battle. Do I really want to surrender this easily?_ You internally question. Maybe you should tease him ‘till he surrendered? He already did that earlier.

You lay back on your bed, sighing lightly and taking off your armor. You were in for a long week if Locus was as dedicated as you thought.

As soon as you think that, you become hyper-aware. _What if he’s in here?_ You ask yourself, scanning the room as well as you can. You stand up, awkwardly waving your arms around your room. You feel like an idiot, but it’ll help if you don’t want Locus to have the upper hand. Satisfied with the contents of your room, you decide to take a nap before dinner time.

You wake up groggily to your alarm going off, reminding you to go eat dinner. You sigh, putting your armor back on slowly. You head towards the mess hall calmly, kinda hoping for Locus to just fuck you already.

You grab your food, heading to sit at an empty table. You keep your head down, thinking of ways to get back at Locus.

You think for a moment before seeing in your peripheral as someone sits down. You look up, face to face with Locus. His face is red, but he looks like he’s trying his best to be collected. You smile at him slightly, silently wondering why he sat near you with no comment.

“What’s up, Locus?” You say teasingly as he sticks a fork into some instant mashed potatoes. He doesn’t respond, but he does wiggle his feet around under the table, his boots clacking with yours. _Is he playing footsie with me??_ You ask yourself. This guy could not get any more out of character. You eat your food silently, playing footsie with Locus. He looks down even further, and you think you saw a smile.

Eventually, you feel like teasing Locus so you slowly lift one of your feet out of the tangled mess under the table, and you rest it on the bench spot in between his legs. You watch as Locus slowly notices your foot, and you press it gently against his codpiece. You hear Locus growl as he grinds slightly into your boot. You continue to eat casually.

As soon as you finish your meal and are sure that Locus wants nothing more than to come, you abruptly take your boot off of Locus, standing up.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to hit the sack. G’night, Locus!” You call back cheerfully as you walk away. You chuckle as you hear him slam his fist on the table, Felix’s rambunctious laughter following. You were probably in for one hell of a night, to be honest. You didn’t have anything planned for the night aside from light reading so you were at a loss if Locus didn’t want to take action.

That night you attempt to sleep, your dreams filled with Locus’ lustful expressions and sounds. You couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, subbing or domming. In your dreams, he was both. And he was utterly sexy while doing it.

You wake up wet, which was kinda a bad thing since you expected more from yesterday to happen today. _Fuck me._ You think. _Figuratively and literally_. Once again, you were thinking of just giving up, but that wouldn’t be much fun, so you try to force yourself to come up with more plans.

You walk out of your room in your armor, hoping for Locus to try new tactics with you. You were proven right as you hear Locus’ voice out of nowhere while walking through a more empty corridor of the ship. Locus had his cloaking on yet again, so he had the upper hand here.

“Hello, little girl.” Locus says in his sexy voice. You try not to react, instead just stopping and looking around curiously.

“Hello Locus.” You respond blandly. You hear footsteps, assuming Locus was getting closer to you. You feel his hands gently press you up against the wall, your helmet being removed. As soon as he removes your helmet he uncloaks himself, his body pressed up against you. His helmet was off, and his pupils dilated. He starts to kiss your face gently.

“I dreamt of you, last night.” He says, you barely being able to keep up with the words coming out of his mouth. His mouth was straight up magic, that’s for sure. You hum gently, prompting him to continue. “You looked just like this, just barely holding back. But you really should speak up, your voice is beautiful.” Locus murmurs.

At that moment you remember how amazing Locus seems as a sub, and you gently put your hands on his hips, turning him towards the wall. He protests slightly, but the second you finally connect your lips, he seems satiated. You part for a moment, catching your breath.

“You drive me insane, Locus.” You murmur, kneeing Locus softly. “I dreamt of you too,” You say in a contemplative tone, “you look beautiful when you’re dominated.” You hear Locus moan at that, and he grabs at your armor as he connects your lips again. Locus is a beautiful kisser, his tongue begging for entrance in your mouth. You allow him access, wondering if you should move to a room or not. It probably wouldn’t be very good if sharkface caught you two having sex in the hallway.

“Please, (y/n). Just fuck me already.” Locus begs. “I need you.”

Just as Locus finishes begging, you hear a noise from the end of the hallway. Shit. You think, nearly dragging Locus back to his room. He gets the idea and walks ahead of you with power, not at all what he was like in the hallway.

Once you reach Locus’ room, he slams the door shut and starts taking off his armor. You chuckle slightly, doing the same until you were both in your underwear. You reconnect your lips again, Locus’ erection pressing through his underwear. You smirk against his lips, pushing him down onto the bed. Locus complies, his behavior needy. You ask him where his lube and condoms are and he points to a nearby dresser, his face flushed.

You quickly take off your own underwear, leaving Locus to gawk at your body. You pose for a moment, but get right back to what you were doing. You kneel down, taking off Locus’ underwear. He was completely hard, precum leaking out slightly. You take him in one hand, stroking lightly. He holds back a moan.

“C’mon, Locus. You were the one that promised the whole ship would hear us fuck. Don’t silence your beautiful noises.” You tell him condescendingly. He growls, but lets out a few open mouthed pants. You continue to stroke him, putting your mouth over the tip, sucking slightly. He moans loudly, trying to urge you to keep going. You pull off his dick.

You then make it a show to tear open the condom, putting it on Locus. At this point, Locus’ usually neat hair was splayed across the bed, his hands balling into his perfectly made bed. You wish you could make his current face your HUD background, to be honest.

Wait.

You _can_ do that.

You rush over to the loose pile of armor, taking out your helmet. You put it on quickly, snapping a few pictures while stroking Locus’ dick. He would probably hate you later for taking those pictures, but you couldn’t help it, he was a gorgeous man.

You throw your helmet back into the corner, grabbing the lube and warming it in your fingers. You apply it liberally, wanting to get more noise out of Locus. You grin as he hums in pleasure.

“You ready?” You whisper to Locus as you climb on top of him. He nods.

You slowly set yourself down, loving the feeling of him inside of you. You start to set up a slow pace, Locus grabbing your hips and forcing you to speed up. Your moans of pleasure mix with his as you ride him, his dick getting deeper and deeper as you pound down harder.

“F-fuck, you’re so tight!” Locus moans out, running his hands up and down your body. You laugh a bit, rubbing your clit. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, Locus moaning out a string of curses. “Say my name, oh god, say my name as you come, (y/n).” Locus begs. You moan loudly, feeling yourself on the edge.

“Oh fuck, Locus, ohhh fuck, god, Locus, you’re so big oh my go-d Locus!” You say, your voice getting louder as you go. You finally come, rolling your hips on Locus as he comes. You keep rolling your hips slowly, riding out your orgasm. You slowly lay yourself down onto Locus, pulling off of him slowly.

He curls up against you, rubbing his thumbs in little circles on your hips. You smile, putting your hands over his. You feel him kiss the back of your neck, chuckling slightly.

“What’s so funny?” You ask.

“Oh, it’s just usually I don’t like this whole cuddling after sex thing, but you’re so cute. I can’t help it.” You blush, hearing Locus’ tone. You hoped he was telling the truth. “Plus…” He says, snaking his hands around your waist, pulling you in close. “I get to hold you here. Hopefully Felix won’t come knocking too soon.” Locus says, annoyed.

“Oh well, we can kick him out if he does. If he sticks around he’ll probably just hear us fucking, anyways. Not one hundred percent sure that’s what he wants.” You settle further into Locus’ chest, running your hands carefully over his calloused ones.

“So we’re gonna fuck again?” Locus retorts, going back to rubbing circles in your hips.

“Probably. But for now, I’m gonna nap.” You say, sighing gently as you let your sleepiness overcome you.

****  


Bonus ending scene:

You and Locus were standing in Locus’ room, getting ready for the day. Locus makes the bed as you think of a good way to phrase your question.

“So uh,” You say awkwardly, rubbing your neck. “I have a restriction on the whole ‘fuck in every room’ thing.” Locus raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have this whole scheme thing, and i need you to listen.”

“Of course. Continue.”

“Well, when I cornered you in your room, I found where you were with the help of Sharkface. Now I had to promise him something in return. I promised him that he could punch Felix in the face free of charge.” Locus’ eyes widen, eyebrows raising further.

“And how, would you do that?” Locus asks calmly.

“Well, I was thinking that if we tell Felix about the whole fucking on his bed thing, we over exaggerate it a bit, then say to get us not to have kinky sex on his bed he has to let Sharkface punch him, I’m hoping he’ll say yes.” You look at Locus hopefully. “You think he’ll do it?” Locus thinks for a moment, scrunching up his face a bit.

“Yeah, he’ll do it.” Locus looks back at you, stepping closer to you. “But you have to promise me something.”

“Uh, sure. What is it?” You ask nervously. Locus smirks.

“You’ll have to deliver on that kinky sex.” You grin, shoving your hand lightly into his chest.

“Hell yeah, Locus. Did you think I was just gonna tease you with the idea of kinky sex and not go through with it?” You joke. Locus chuckles, leading you back to the main control room to talk to Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of fun writing this! also, you could set this to just about any hardcore trap song and it'll be good mood music.


End file.
